


Daises

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon events changed around, Depressing, F/M, First Dates, Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Sam gave (Y/n) daises on their first date.





	Daises

Daises

They weren’t her favorite flower, not by a long shot, but when Sam brought them to her on their first date, they quickly became her favorite. Sam smiled shyly when he gave them to her, back when they attended the same high school. They got to stay together for a month before he had to leave and she had the pressed daises hiding in a dictionary in her room. Once in a great while, she would find a random one growing near her house or laying on her front porch, and it made her think of him.

She had just graduated college and was on her way to a job interview when she was grabbed by a man in a leather jacket. His teeth were sharp and hurt like hell when he bit parts of her and she could feel her life draining from her veins. But screaming pulled the man away from her and, right before she passed out, she swore she saw the fresh faced boy that gave her daises holding a bloody machete.

She woke up later in the hospital. The doctors were saying that she was attacked by an animal. She was too weak to argue with them, but something did give her a burst of energy. By her bedside was a bouquet of daises. There was a little card stuck in it that simply said “call or text if you need anything. Sam.” There was a phone number underneath the message.

And (Y/n) did text Sam a few days later when she was more coherent. He was glad to hear that she was okay, and they made plans for the future to see each other. A month later, Sam came back into town and took (Y/n) out to dinner. When he left town though, he had an extra person with him.

Though Dean was reluctant, (Y/n) proved herself to be a very thorough researcher and a pretty decent hunter. Though she was often left behind at motels, Sam always came back to her. Though dirty and tired, he managed to bring her a daisy every time. Just because he loved the way her face lit up when he gave it to her.

Through the ups and downs of hunting, (Y/n) and Sam stayed strong together. Even with Sam going to hell, and becoming soulless, (Y/n) stayed at his side. When he got his soul back, she was the first person, outside of Dean, that he hugged. And when he started to do the trials, (Y/n) stayed there to make sure he took his meds and ate his soup. And she set as his side while he lay dying in the hospital bed, tears in her eyes. She watched as Gadreel took over Sam and started to heal him.

She thought the worst was behind him.

Dean and Kevin had gone out for burgers and beer. Kevin might not have been legal, but the kid had been through more shit in his life than most people normally were. (Y/n) was helping with Kevin’s research, using his codex to translate. Sam watched her from a distance, a smile on his face. She was wearing a beautiful sundress that just made her look stunning. But suddenly, it wasn’t Sam looking at her anymore.

“Hey Sammy.” (Y/n) said with a smile. “I see why Kevin gets headaches. This stuff it a lot.” She laughed and looked at him.

“Don’t worry about Kevin.” He said, his voice monotone. Her smile fell.

“You’re not Sam.” She whispered. Gadreel reached out and placed a hand on her forehead as Kevin and Dean walked in. They heard her scream and saw the light coming out of her eyes and mouth. Gadreel let go of Sam as (Y/n) fell to the ground.

“No!” Dean screamed. Kevin stared with wide eyes at her fallen body. Sam looked up at them, confused, until it registered that it was (Y/n) on the ground.

“Baby?” Sam asked, falling to his knees by her. “Baby, wake up.” But this wasn’t like Pamela. (Y/n) wasn’t just going to live blind. She wasn’t going to live at all. Sam looked up at Dean with tears falling down his face. “What did this?” He asked. Dean closed his eyes and told Sam everything.

Sam didn’t want to burn her body. She didn’t deserve that and part of him hoped that she did come back. If she came back as a demon, he could cure her. He had almost done it with Crowley. He wouldn’t gladly give up something in order for her to live. They buried her in the vast acreage that was behind the bunker. Sam didn’t talk to Dean and barely said a couple words to Kevin. They left him sitting there by her grave.

And he always made sure fresh daises were on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
